


Quiet

by pranxtorr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranxtorr/pseuds/pranxtorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has a headache.  Cullen x Inquisitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

“Are you alright, Cullen?” Idina asked.  Cullen was standing across the war table staring off into the distance with a scowl.

 

He snapped to attention at her question.  She, Leliana, and Josephine were all staring at him expectantly, and he got a sinking feeling that it wasn’t the first time she had addressed him. “Of course, Inquisitor,” he said and placed a hand on the back of his neck.  “I’ve only got a headache is all.”

 

Idina’s eyebrows furrowed together while Josephine and Leliana went back to talk about strategy.  Cullen could feel his love’s eyes on him, analyzing and probing him for irregularities, but he couldn’t look at her.  He was sure that he was quite the sight, dark shadows under his eyes from a lack of sleep and hair mussed from a lack of care.  His worry lines had only grown deeper in her time away, too.

 

He was mentally checked out for much of the meeting, though he fought hard to keep his attentions focused.  When he finally was able to concentrate, his fellow advisors had already left, and he was alone with the Inquisitor.

 

Idina crossed the room to stand next to him, placing her hands on his face.  “Cullen…” she started, face concerned, but he stopped her.

 

“I  am  alright, I promise.”

 

She grunted at his stubbornness and crossed her arms.  “And I’m the queen of Antiva.”  He gave a short laugh, but closed his eyes tightly when the action only brought more pain.

 

Idina sighed and grabbed one of his hands with her own before saying, “Come with me.”

 

He followed her out of the war room and across the battlements until they had reached his own room.  She sat down on one end of the couch, which she had recently added to his office for her own benefit, and patted the spot next to her.

 

“What is this all about?” he asked.  Ever since he had found out about her involvements in Sera’s pranks, he had been somewhat suspicious in her motivations.  She simply rolled her eyes.

 

“Andraste’s ass, just sit down.”

 

He did, to her obvious pleasure, and then she forced him to lie down onto her lap.  Her fingers were in his hair immediately, running over his scalp, massaging, soothing.  Maker, did it feel good.  She was humming, too, something that sounded suspiciously like an old Chantry hymn he knew.  It was quiet, it was calm, it was just them.

 

Cullen woke some time later, when the sun had already set.  She was snoring above him, head slouched to one side since she was still sitting up.  Her hands had fallen off of his head, one now on the arm of the couch, the other lying on his chest.

 

She shivered in her sleep, a draft of mountain air seeping in through the slit on his wall, and he sighed, a content smile on his face.  He sat up before standing and just watched her.  She looked so young when she was asleep like this, her own stress lines eased by the rest.  Her hair had fallen out of her neat bun in strands and there was a small line of drool along her chin.  If Cullen had ever seen a more beautiful woman, he didn’t know where.

 

“Idina,” he whispered softly, shaking her a little.  She murmured something before opening her eyes groggily.  She winced and cracked her neck, her sleeping position causing slight pain.

 

“Cullen?”

 

“Come with me,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the ladder.  Yes, a bed would be far more comfortable.

  
He couldn’t get the smile off of his face as she settled down beside him on the bed, curling up in his side for warmth.  His headache was gone.


End file.
